Tales of the White Knight: Gathering Darkness
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: As the flames of war rise up, the next generation of leaders must gather to confront the growing threat. Yet, while their opponent lies before them, it is the darkness within they must confront R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own White Knight Chronicles merely the words below & beyond minus several original characters whose creators have granted me the permission to use._

**~#~#~#~**

_The Dogma Wars that is where this tale truly began…_

_Ten millennia ago, the country of Yshrenia, a land whose people excelled in wielding and creating machinations of powers both amazing and terrifying, declared war on the world under the leadership of Madoras during his thirty-fifth year on the throne. Regardless of whether the surrounding lands submitted to his rule or not, he razed the lands until naught but blackened ground remained in his wake._

_Using the machinery Yshrenia was vastly knowledgeable of combined with his own gift of sorcery, Madoras created the Incorrupti, massive suits of armour, to lead his armies becoming the five flag bearers that cowed any who dared to resist him until only the small continent of Athwan was all that stood between him and total world domination._

_Despite the odds against them, the Athwan, under the guidance of Queen Mureas, managed to defeat the Knights, sealing their powers, and bringing about the end of the Yshrenian reign before collapsing in on itself._

_While it looked as if the war had finished, it was nothing more than a brief respite until the two leaders of Athwan and Yshrenia respectively returned to the field of battle ten thousand years to the day._

_Over a year ago, a man claiming to be the reincarnation of Madoras struck the kingdom of Balandor where one of the Knights of old had been hidden for those who wished to use its power for their own selfish deeds. While the mission had failed, his troops had succeeded in killing the rulers of not only Balandor but also of Faria who had come to end a time of war and usher in a time of peace between their two respective races._

_Because of these actions, while a group of brave souls pursued those who were searching for the Knights, unrest began to stir in the realm of Faria to the west until those who wished to purge the great Forestlands had risen from the shadows where they had bided for so long and unleash the fires of war once more…_

**_~#~_**

**Tales of the White Knight**

**_#_**

**Gathering Darkness**

**_~#~_**

While the passing of the seasons mattered little in the Forestlands of Faria, home of the elfin folk, the current passage of summer was normally an ideal time for gazing up at the starry night sky especially for those who dabbled in the cryptic Lore of Divination, the art of predicting the future through the stars and other mystic means. On this night however, those peaceful ideals were the furthest from the mind of those gathered in the square leading to the Court of Father Yggdra.

Their green armour glinting in the flames of the surrounding torches, the soldiers stationed waited with mixed emotions for what was coming towards them under the banner of Death. Not one among them held much courage in their heart of hearts and it took all they had not to flee at any moment for what was approaching.

Only their commander, General Scardigne, appeared to be composed and ready for the storm that approached them yet no one could possibly tell what expressions or emotions danced over his face due to the azure mask hiding his features.

The first explosion that lit up the night sky signalled the arrival of their enemy, red armoured counterparts to their own forces but starved of the food of battle they had not tasted for many years. Clashing like the waves against the lands stone cliffs, the two sides collided pitting steel against steel one side hungry for blood the other for their very survival.

As the number of the crimson clad forces grew while his own dwindled in such little time, the General, despite his prowess with blade and spear, gave the order to retreat seeing that there was no other option at this time. He was not going to like giving reporting the bad news to the Ban.

**_~#~_**

Sighing heavily as the fall of the Western Ward was reported in Ban Lorias knew that the enemy would be coming for him next. Bathed in the orange glow of the flames of war coming through his window, he completely ignored the bickering of his aides as he looked back on how this had all started with the news of his ruler and friend in the lands far to the east where their old nemesis resided.

What was meant to have been a message of urgency and importance held in the confidence and privacy of his ward for him to hear, news was quick to spread of Archduke Dalam's demise in the land of Balandor where it was rumoured His Excellence had been struck down the moment he had entered their domain.

Quick to take the moment, Nanazel, a fellow Ban and head of the Council of War, tried to stir the armies of Faria into taking up arms again and once more charging into Balandor and raze the kingdom to the very soil it was constructed on leaving no one alive regardless their age. Managing to stem the wound before it was too late, Ban Lorias was able to defuse the situation but only just completely unaware of Nanazel's plotting behind the backs of the Bans.

Ten cycles of the moon had passed before Nanazel lifted the banner of Death once again. In a single month, Nanazel and his forces spread like locusts until his men now controlled three of the Wards surrounding the Court of Father Yggdra leaving Lorias' own Ward as the last to be conquered.

With the battle soon to be upon them, actions needed to be taken before it was too late.

"General Scardigne, I must ask you to escort Miu out of the city" He calmly called out over the hubbub of voices catching the attention of everyone else in the room as he turned to face them. "Father Yggdra has placed his trust in you. Now into your hands, I place our future"

Having remained quietly seated in a corner of the room so as to keep out of the way of things, the young girl looked up at her guardian worry clear on her features amongst other emotions.

"Ban Lorias, I cannot leave you here!" She protested knowing that parting with the man she had come to love as an uncle now might be the last time she would ever see him just like her Grandfather.

Easily sensing the emotions the child was giving out, Lorias placed his hands on her shoulders as if merely addressing a child who had just admitted they were afraid of the dark. Given her grandfather's work, he had looked after her for many a year after her mother and father passed away after being attacked by assassins sent from Balandor, and knew that this would be extremely hard on her especially considering the burden she now had to carry alone on her shoulders.

"Miu, my old friend, and your grandfather, left you in my care for a reason: that you remain safe" Lorias told her calmly and confidently. "You are the only one who can carry on in his place and he rests easy knowing that his people are in safe hands. Remember this, my child"

"You are wrong, Ban Lorias" Miu protested sadly. "I will never be the leader my grandfather was"

"It is not by walking in the boot prints of others that will make you who you are, but by making your own" Lorias rebuked philosophically quoting one of Father Yggdra's blessings from when he himself was in Miu's place long ago when it was decided that his best friend would become the new Archduke of Faria.

Gently hugging the child he had come to see as his own niece, Lorias guided her towards the General who took her hand in his own and quickly lead her from the room and away from the Ward.

"Guard her well, General Scardigne" Ban Lorias called after them.

Looking over his shoulder, the General nodded once silently vowing to protect the future Archduchess with his very life.

**_~#~_**

In his own base of operations, Ban Nanazel could not help but smirk evilly at the news brought to him by his underlings. With the Wards surrounding the Court either within his grasp or razed to the ground, his dream of his homeland being revived from the pitiful state it was in now was soon to become a reality. There was just a trifling matter of the true heir to the Archduke's throne that needed to be sorted out and everything would be in readiness for his rise to power.

"Be sure to bring Lorias and Miu to me alive if possible!" He reminded his lieutenants. "Only kill them if they are uncooperative"

"Yes, sir!" The three Lieutenants chorused bowing to their leader before hurrying off to do his bidding leaving the proud and satisfied Ban to entertain his guest of honour.

"You are to be commended, Ban. You know how to take a city" The guest complimented admiringly doubting his former commanding officer had changed much since he had left Nanazel's armies all those years ago.

"Yes, well, tell your master his generous aid is much appreciated" Nanazel 'humbly' replied to his former protégé knowing that it was thanks to his Master that he was able to conquer a city that would have proven difficult otherwise. "Once Lorias and the last tower fall, Faria shall be reborn!"

"Though I certainly would not dare to imply the Lord Grazel's troops can be bought with mere compliments" He added in afterthought looking back towards the green clad Farian.

"No reward will be needed" Shapur assured him. "It was always His Excellency's wish that Faria be born anew. Your impressive victory will be more than adequate payment"

**_~#~_**

Never in her life did Miu ever imagine she would ever find herself running from the tower she had called a second home. In light of recent events, it was hard for her to try and attempt to make sense of matters concerning her let alone the people of Faria Ban Lorias expected her to rule over in her grandfather's place. To her, Miu felt as if she had just been given an extremely fragile yet equally heavy case to carry and she was already at risk of letting it fall from her grasp.

Leading her through the gardens to the Eastern Gate, General Scardigne eventually slowed his pace to that of a mere walk so as to allow the Lady to at least catch her breath before their quest demanded that their pace quicken so as to avoid capture from Nanazel's ,men. To have risen from a lowly foot soldier to a rank of such importance in such so little time, it was a miracle he could maintain his calm composure in front of Lady Miu so as to not sink her spirits any further.

They were now approaching the gate leading into the forestlands of Faria when the glow of flames brightened as they began to consume the walls of the last tower. Unable to stop herself, Miu looked round almost giving into despair as she watched the tower she had not left not so long ago burn in the fires of war.

Distracted by the scene in front of them, Scardigne's instincts alone warned him of the incoming threat long before the colossal creature leapt over the gate wall weapon raised high to bring down upon the Lady Miu. The mammoth blade tasted nothing but stone and gravel as it gouged the ground as the General quickly whisked Miu away from the attack.

By now, however, a group of Nanazel's soldiers had surrounded them leaving them with no way out save into their unwelcoming embrace.

"Come, friends, lay down your weapons and surrender" Their Captain called out to the two.

"Make me, _friend_" Scardigne challenged boldly despite the odds against him.

Smirking, as if hoping to hear the General say something along those lines, the Captain gave the order for his squad to kill them where they stood. Advancing on the General and Lady, none of them noticed in time the cloaked figure appearing from the tree branches above them and coming down upon the monster's head with a mighty war hammer knocking it down into its own troops below.

As the confusion of what had just happened began to take hold, another cloaked individual appeared flitting through the enemy like a wisp of smoke and cutting into their flesh with a straight edged sword not normally seen wielded by Farians.

"Zai! Cerwyn!" Miu cried out recognising the two people she had ever felt close to around her age.

"Get our sister out of here, General, we'll hold them off!" The swordsman called out to the General.

"Move now while they're off balance!" The hammer wielder urged as he stood back to back with the swordsman.

Against the Lady's wishes, who clearly did not want to entertain the thought of losing her childhood friends, Scardigne took hold of Miu's wrist and had to practically drag her through the gate and into the forestland leaving behind two brave Farians to cover their retreat.

"After them!" The Captain roared to his men making to pursue the runners before being halted by the two mysterious assailants who stood before the open gate with weapons crossed as if to signify that the way ahead was no longer open to them.

Quickly placing Lady Miu on his horse that had been saddled and waiting for him just outside the gate, Scardinge hastily jumped into the saddle before making his mount run like Hades himself was after them.

Clinging to the General like her life truly depended on it, all Miu could do was pray that her friends stayed strong and alive.

**_~#~_**

**_To be Continued…_**

**_#_**

**_2014_**

**_~#~#~#~_**

_I was hoping to have one of my current fics done by now but life is never according to our plans these days. If I work my ass off- which I rather not as it'll spoil my work- this fic should resume early 2014, February at the latest, I hope._

_As always, review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
